


Long Distance Calling Plan

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [7]
Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Phone Sex, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two calls that make Matt's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Calling Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May. 6th, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 126.[](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) **mmom** Day 6. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://photoash.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://photoash.livejournal.com/)**photoash** : WC RPF - Matt/Simon - long distance. 
> 
> Awesome insta-beta by [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/)**hllangel**.

The first call always hurts.

Matt makes it when he gets a few free minutes during shooting. It’s for the kids; to let them know that Daddy loves and misses them very much. It makes him wonder if getting the role of a lifetime is worth the separation.

Matt really looks forward to the second call.

He makes it hours later, including vivid descriptions of what they’d like to be doing to each other, along with the occasional shared fantasy of what Matt wants to do to a certain co-star while Simon watches.

The second call is just for them.


End file.
